Gang Bang
by irissoedira
Summary: A boy has been shot to dead in an old barn. After a chaotic event on the crime scene an unknown girl saves the lifes of Rizzoli & Frost. It becomes clear that the girl is the key to find the killer. Chapter 6 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Script Episode 'Gang Bang'**

**Hi guys! I'm new here! I read a few stories about Rizzoli & Isles and I saw that a lot of people write about Jane & Maura, so maybe my story will work as a distraction. I wrote the beginning of what could have been a new episode of Rizzoli & Isles. I wrote it as a sort of script because it's not an actual story but an episode, so the point of view changes. Also I'm Dutch so there could be grammatical mistakes in my story. And I really appreciate reviews!**

_An unknown girl leaves her apartment and walks to her car, when her phone rings. She recognizes the number and picks up._

Girl: Hi! How are y... Wow wow, slow down! Okay, I'll be right there. _She hangs up, gets in her car and drives away. _

_A cop is driving his routine, when he hears gun shots coming from an old barn. He gets out of his car with his gun in his hands. He enters the barn and sees somone lying on the floor. He walkes towards the person and sees he has been shot. The cop feels for a heartbeat but there isn't one. He quickly runs back to his car and pages detective Rizzoli and detective Frost. They're near to the old barn and arrive within a few minutes._

Rizzoli: A murder at this hour? Why couldn't he wait till tomorrow morning?

Frost: Murderers are never nice to cops, you know that.

Rizzoli: I know, I just wanted it to be wrong this time. _They enter the barn and want to walk to the victim, when they hear BANG BANG BANG! Rizzoli and Frost both dive behind a few boxes to find cover._

Rizzoli: WHAT THE HELL?

Frost: Someone is shooting at us!

_The unknown girl arrives at the old barn, but the place is surrounded by police._

Girl: What the hell is the police doing here? _She gets out the car._

Girl: What the hell is going on here? (walks towards an officer)

Frankie: There has been a murder.

Girl: WHAT? And why are all these cops running around like crazies?

Frankie: Cops are trapped inside and there is a shooter.

Girl: Why isn't anyone doing anything? We should help them!

Frankie: There is nothing you can do. Go home. (turns around)

_The girl wants to walk away, but then she sees the officer's gun. She looks at it and makes a decision. The girl takes the gun and runs away with it._

Frankie: HEE! STOP!

_Frankie chases the girl but she is __too __fast. She runs through a fence and shuts the door._

Girl: I'm sorry.

Frankie: Let me in! Dammit!

_Next to her__ is a door. She carefully opens it. The girl hides behind a few piled boxes. __She sees __two __people. One woman and one man. __They __can't__ see __her__ and they are yelling and trying to shoot __someone. She __peers __behind the boxes and sees a man with a rifle standing on a scaffold. He also __can't__ see her. _

Frost: Can you shoot him?

Rizzoli: I'm trying, but he is moving all the time!

_She opens fire but she doesn't hit him._

_The girl looks at the shooter. She __has a great shot at hitting__ him. She can hit him. She must __hit __him. __The girl focuses on the shooter and shoots. BANG! __The bullet hits him right in his __forehead and he__ falls__ down. _

Frost: Wow! Good shot Rizzoli!

Rizzoli: But that wasn't me!

Frost: Huh? Who else could it be?

_The girl walks out from her hiding place._

Girl: It was me.

_They are both surprised by the entrance of the girl._

_**Here the episode intro **__**could **__**start.**_

_Rizzoli walks towards her._

Rizzoli: And who are you may I ask?

Girl: I'm Elena Wate and I am in my first year of the police academy.

Rizzoli: I'm detective Rizzoli and this is detective Frost.

Elena: Detective Homicide?

Rizzoli: That's right. And what were you doing here?

Elena: Well, I was... _Frankie storms in and interrupts the conversation._

Frankie: There you are! _He runs at the girl, takes the gun and tries to handcuff her._

_The girl struggles._

Elena: Let me go!

Rizzoli: Frankie! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let her go! Stop!_ Frankie stops._

Frankie: That little bitch stole my gun! _Rizzoli tries to calm him down._

Rizzoli: You did? (surprised)

Elena: They all weren't doing anything! I had to do something!_._

Frankie: What did you want to do with it? Huh? Trying to shoot somebody?

Elena: In case you didn't notice, I shot him! (angrily points at the place where the shooter lays on the scaffold)

Frankie: You're lying!

Rizzoli: No, she isn't. She shot him.

Elena: And do you know what? It was a head shot. Something you (points at Frankie's chest) can't manage. So back off!

_Frankie is stunned. And he walks away. Other policemen and Dr. Isles enter the building._

Elena: Never take a gun from a police officer. It freaks them out.

Rizzoli: Ha, yes it does. Don't make a habit out of it, okay? He could have arrested you.

Elena. No, I won't. (smiles)

Rizzoli: But what a good shot! First year at the academy and you can already shoot like this? I can't even do that. It must be talent.

Elena: I guess, but thanks either way. It is quite handy though.

Rizzoli: You saved a few lives tonight, including mine. I owe you.

Elena: Isn't it a little bit early to say that? Maybe I will do something really stupid and then you will regret it.

Rizzoli: Well...

Isles: Jane, you have to see this.

_Rizzoli walks to Isles, who is in the back of the building. She is standing next to the victim, who lays on the ground._

Rizzoli: Jesus, he is so young.

_The victim is a boy __about__ the same age as the girl and has two shot wounds in his chest._

Rizzoli: Hey, first year Wate! Would you like to see your first victim?

Elena: Really? You're sure?

Rizzoli: Yes, of course.

_Elena walks towards Rizzoli. But __as soon as__ she sees a glimpse of the victim, she freezes._

Rizzoli: What's wrong?

_Elena lost her voice. She runs __towards __the victim._

Elena: OMG! O NO! NOT HIM! _She falls on her knees and starts to cry._

Rizzoli: Do you know him?

Elena: Yes. (mumbles through her tears)

Rizzoli: Come here. _Rizzoli takes Elena in her arms and comforts here __whilst __she is crying._


	2. Chapter 2

**Script Episode 'Gang Bang' Chapter 2**

_Back at the police station Rizzoli interrogates Elena._

Elena: His name was Ethan Wise. He was my best friend. I was there because of him.

He called me.

Rizzoli: What did he say?

Elena: Not much. He said that he had to talk to me right now and

that I had to meet him at the old barn. He sounded very nervous and he talked really fast.

Rizzoli: Do you know what he wanted to say to you?

Elena: I have no idea. Actually, I was surprised that he called me. I hadn't seen or talked to him in a while.

Rizzoli: How come?

Elena: Well, he had all these new ''friends'' he hung out with. What was really weird because we have known them since our childhood and we couldn't stand them at all.

Rizzoli: So, you know them?

Elena: Yes, I do.

Rizzoli: Can you give me their names? (gives her pen and paper)

Elena: What are you going to do with them? (writes down the names)

Rizzoli: I'm going to talk to them. But before I do that, I have a picture of the guy you shot in the old barn. (shows picture)

Elena: OMG! That's Seth Matthews! He on the list of names! OMG! I killed Seth!

Rizzoli: Calm down! (tries to calm Elena down)

Elena: What the hell was he doing there?

Rizzoli: That's what I want to know. Why did Ethan want to meet you in the old barn? It isn't very close to your place.

Elena: We used to hang out there a lot, when we were in high school. It was a safe place.

Rizzoli: Not as safe as Ethan thought it would be. What time did he call you? And when were you there?

Elena: Let's check my phone. Eh, he called me at 09.45 pm and I was there around 10.15.

Rizzoli: Someone knew he was there. I think this is enough for today, Elena. (gets up from her chair and walks to the door)

Elena: Detective Rizzoli?

Rizzoli: Yes? (turns around)

Elena: I think Ethan was part of a gang.

_Rizzoli walks out the interrogation room. _

Frankie: What did she say?

Rizzoli: A lot.

Frankie: Is she a suspect?

Rizzoli: No! Of course not!

Frankie: Why not? She was capable of stealing an officer's gun and killing somebody with it.

Rizzoli: O god, are you still mad about that? She outsmarted you, big deal.

Frankie: Of course it is a big deal! Do you know how it makes me look? If that bitch...

Elena: I can hear you. (steps out the interrogation room)

Frankie: Good. _Elena walks towards Frankie._

Elena: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody that you were outrun and dissed by a girl half your age. (locks her lips and throws the key away) _Frankie gives her an dirty look and walks away (again)._

Rizzoli: I think he hates you even more now. (laughs)

Elena: I bet he does. (laughs)

Rizzoli: Why don't you go home? Fresh yourself up and get some sleep.

Elena: Maybe I should but I wanna help.

Rizzoli: Help with what?

Elena: I want to help find Ethan's killer.

Rizzoli: I can't allow that. It can be dangerous.

Elena: You know I can take care of myself.

Rizzoli: That's not enough.

Elena: Okay, I'll go home. But I think you're making a mistake. I can be useful. Call me if you change your mind. (writes her number on a piece of paper and gives it to Rizzoli)

Rizzoli: It's not going to happen. (takes the number)

Elena: We will see. (leaves the office)

_Frost, who heard the conversation, walks towards Rizzoli._

Frost: I don't know what you think, but that kid has guts.

Rizzoli: Yes. She does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Script Episode 'Gang Bang' Chapter 3**

_The following day at the mortuary, Maura Isles is preparing the autopsy of the two dead men._

_Rizzoli enters the room._

Rizzoli: Hi, Maura. How are you doing?

Isles: I'm fine. (watches Rizzoli's face and notices that something is wrong)

Isles: What's wrong?

Rizzoli: It's that girl, Elena.

Isles: What's up with her?

Rizzoli: Well, I sent her home. But before she went, she said she wanted to help find the

victim's killer. She said she could be useful.

Isles: What did you say?

Rizzoli: No, of course. But maybe I was wrong.

Isles: Come, on Jane. She's just a very strong-willed girl, just like you.

Rizzoli: Ya, she reminds me of myself.

Isles: So, maybe she's right, maybe she's wrong. You'll find out.

Rizzoli: Thanks, Maura.

_Detective Korsak and Frost enter the mortuary. Isles walks towards the two victims laying on the autopsy-tables._

Isles: Well, these deaths aren't very unusual. This is the murder victim, named Ethan Wise. As you can see he has two gunshot wounds in his chest. The first bullet was fatal, it pierced the heart. The second one, I guess, was just to make sure. It's also clear that the killer shot him from a short distance, like he was standing right in front of him. And there are no signs of resistance.

Rizzoli: Ethan knew his killer.

Isles: I think so too.

Korsak: What about the other guy?

Isles: The bullet hit him right in his forehead. He died instantly.

Rizzoli: His name was Seth Matthews. Elena recognized him from the picture I showed her. She was pretty upset about it.

Frost: Why was she upset?

Rizzoli: Because she had known him since her childhood. She knew him pretty well.

Isles: So awful.

Rizzoli: Ya, she practically shot a classmate.

Korsak: Are you saying that kid shot this guy right in his head?

Rizzoli: You didn't know? Where were you when all this happened? Having your hibernation?

Korsak: NO! I was doing some... important... stuff.

Isles: There was something that surprised me.

Rizzoli: And that is?

_Isles rolls up the right sleeves of the two men. Some sort of tattoo becomes visible._

Isles: This.

Frost: It looks like a gang tattoo.

Rizzoli: Elena was right.

Isles: Right about what?

Rizzoli: About Ethan being part of a gang. Let's talk to some gang members.


	4. Chapter 4

**Script Episode 'Gang Bang' Chapter 4**

_They located Sean Macera's, the first name on the list of names Elena had given them. _

_Rizzoli and Frost stand in front of his house and ring the bell. But no one opens the door._

Frost: Maybe he's not at home.

Rizzoli: I doubt that. Let's walk around the house.

_They walk around the house and see that the TV is on._

Rizzoli: This guy is definitely home.

_They are walking to the back of the house just as a guy runs out the back door._

Rizzoli: STOP! Police! Damn!

_Rizzoli and Frost startthe chase. The man runs along a sidewalk. He looks behind his shoulder. The guy is running behind him...alone Where did the woman go? SLAM! Rizzoli tackles the guy, after running out an alley. They fall on the ground. Rizzoli manages to keep him on the ground._

Rizzoli: Gotcha. (handcuffs the man)

_Frost leans forward, to catch his breath._

Frost: Do you have anymore of these hidden talents, Rizzoli?

Rizzoli: This was just the top of the ice berg. (smiles)

_Back at the police station, Rizzoli and Frost are trying to interrogate Sean Macera._

Rizzoli: Tell me about the gang you, Ethan Wise and Seth Matthews were part of! (slams on the table and yells)

Sean: NO! Not till I know that you're not gonna charge me! (yells)

Frost: We've told you a hundred times that were NOT going to charge you!

Sean: I don't believe you! All of you!

Rizzoli: Are you hiding something? Are you protecting your precious gang? (leans over the table)

Sean: No, I'm not.

Frost: Why did you run away then, huh?

Sean: I panicked okay? I saw you in front of my house and I didn't know what to do. So I ran away.

_Rizzoli and Frost walk out of the interrogation room._

Frost: This is hopeless. Why won't he talk?

Korsak: I know. He's afraid of the police.

Rizzoli: We have to convince him that we won't charge him or anything. But how?

_She walks to her desk and sits down. Suddenly, she sees the note on which Elena had written her number on. ''I can be useful, she said.''_

Rizzoli: Guys, I have an idea!

_Rizzoli enters the interrogation room and sits down._

Rizzoli: You don't trust us, do you?

Sean: What do you think? You're cops.

Rizzoli: Ya, I get that. But what if someone you trusted would tell you we won't charge you. Would you talk than?

Sean: Yeah, I would. But you don't know who I trust.

Rizzoli: Maybe I don't. But what about Elena Wate?

Sean: Elena? (stunned)

Rizzoli: Yes, she's here.

Sean: You're lying.

Rizzoli: Nope, I'm not. Shall I get her?

Sean: I don't believe you.

_Rizzoli leaves the room._

_Elena just enters the office. She walks towards Rizzoli._

Elena: I was waiting for your call.

Rizzoli: That doesn't surprise me at all. (smiles)

Elena: I told you I could be useful.

Rizzoli: Prove it.

Elena: Yes, ma'am.

_Elena walks into the interrogation room. Rizzoli, Frost and Korsak watch behind the glass._

Sean: Elena!

Elena: Hi Sean.

Sean: So, the cop wasn't lying.

Elena: No, she hasn't been lying to you. Everything they said was true. They won't charge you.

Sean. O.

Elena: You have to talk to them, Sean. Someone killed Ethan! You know that, right?

Sean: Yes, I do. (takes Elena's hand) I'm really sorry.

Elena: I have to find his killer, you know that. You have to trust these cops. I trust them.

Sean: Are you sure? That tall one tackled me.

Elena: You can trust me, you really can. They're the only ones who can help me find Ethan's killer.

Sean: Okay, Elena. I will talk to them. For you.

_Behind the glass:_

Frost: P ff, he totally has a crush on her.

Rizzoli: Yes, he has. Elena really knows what she's doing.

_Interrogation room:_

Elena: Thanks Sean, thank you so much. (gives him a kiss on his cheek)

_She leaves the room. Rizzoli walks towards her._

Elena: Convinced?

Rizzoli: Yeah, good job!

Elena: Thank you.

Rizzoli: Are you aware that he has a crush on you?

Elena: Yes, I am. He has had a crush on me for a long time now. But he knows it's never going to work out between us. It's kind of sad though. He's a good guy. Did you really tackle him?

Rizzoli: Ha, yes I did. I think that's one of the main reasons he doesn't trust me. Let's find out if he thinks differently of me now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Script episode 'Gang Bang' Chapter 5**

_Rizzoli and Frost enter the interrogation room again. Elena and Korsak watch behind the glass._

Rizzoli: Tell me about this gang of yours.

Sean: It all started with Dwayne Wyzinsky. He has always been kind of the leader of our friend group. All of a sudden, he wanted more than that. He wanted a gang of his own. We all joined it.

Rizzoli: Just like that?

Sean: Well, Dwayne kind of forced us. But we didn't dare to say no because...

Rizzoli: Because of what?

Sean: We were all scared of him.

Frost: Why?

Sean: Before the gang, he once almost killed someone. And he owns a gun.

Rizzoli: When did Ethan join the gang?

Sean: A while ago.

Rizzoli: Do you know why?

Sean: That's the big mystery. We all don't know. None of us had been friends with him or anything. It was just out of the blue.

Frost: Do you know anyone who would want to harm Ethan?

Sean: I have no idea. Actually, he was a really nice guy. Pretty relaxed. No wonder he and Elena were best friends. (looks at the glass)

Rizzoli: Maybe Seth? He was there the night Ethan was killed.

Sean: They seemed to get along. But I really don't know anyone, sorry.

Rizzoli: You helped us quite well. I think we're done here. You can go.

_They all leave, including Elena and Korsak._

Sean: Bye, Elena.

Elena: Bye.

Korsak: That was interesting.

Elena: Dwayne is your guy.

Rizzoli: Your guy? Don't you mean our guy?

Elena: Our guy? Do you mean that I...

Rizzoli: Yes, you're on the case. You proved you can be useful and we can really use your help.

Elena: Oh my god, that's awesome! I mean, thank you very much. Maybe you shouldn't tell Frankie. (smiles)

Rizzoli: That would be a really bad idea. (smiles)

_That evening Jane and Maura our out for a drink._

Maura: so, you put Elena Wate on the case.

Jane: Ya, she was right after all. She got this guy to talk today, merely by using the right words. Pretty impressive.

Maura: Quite an extraordinary girl. First she takes Frankie's gun and shoots someone with it. Then she helps you with names, asked if she could help find her friend's killer, you said no. After that she gets this gang member to talk and now she's where she wants to be: On the case. Without her, you were nowhere.

Jane: That's one way you to look at it.

Maura: Maybe you should be worrying about your job.

Jane: Maybe I should. (laughs) It's just, she has something I really like.

Maura: Like I said, she's like you. She has a strong will. You're in a way looking at a mirror image of yourself.

Jane: A mini Jane Rizzoli. Sounds good. (laughs) There is only one difference between us: Frankie can't stand her.

Maura: Why not?

Jane: You know, about that incident at the crime scene the other day. She embarrassed him.

Maura: I would say: Let him wallow in self pity.

Jane: Yes, he should.

_The next day Rizzoli, Frost, Korsak and Elena are on their way to Dwayne Wyzinsky's house. Rizzoli and Elena arer in the same car._

Rizzoli: So, what do you know about this guy?

Elena: He is rich and he can get anything he wants, but he's not stupid. Not at all. I know he is a bad boy, a bully, that's for sure. He used to terrorize the neighborhood. Scare the little kids and all. He continued doing that in high school but he never hit on me or anything. Maybe he was intimidated by Ethan.

Rizzoli: Why?

Elena: We were always together. And Ethan wasn't a guy you would easily miss. He was tall, muscular and...

Rizzoli: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Elena: No, it's okay. (blinks a few tears away) He was very handsome. You should have seen all the girls swoon over him in the hallways.

Rizzoli: And he didn't have a girlfriend?

Elena: No, weird huh? Maybe he wasn't into that.

Rizzoli: Maybe.

_The two cars pull up in front of the house. The four of them get out of their cars. Rizzoli walks to the door and is about to knock._

Elena: Rizzoli?

Rizzoli: Ya? (turns around)

Elena: Dwayne isn't the kind of guy who will talk easily and he always finds a way to get out of trouble, so watch that.

Rizzoli: Thanks, I will keep that in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Script episode 'Gang Bang' Chapter 6**

_Rizzoli knocks on the door. A woman __answers the door._

Woman: Can I help you?

Rizzoli: I'm detective Rizzoli, this is detective Frost and this is Elena Wate. (shows badge)

We're looking for Dwayne Wyzinsky.

Woman: He's inside. Come on in.

_They enter the house. _

Frost: This is one big house.

Rizzoli: Too big for a guy of his age, if you ask me.

_They enter the living room._

Woman: Please, take a seat. (points at the couch and the armchairs and walks away)

Frost: Look at all this furniture.

Rizzoli: Like I said, it all seems a bit too expensive.

_Rizzoli and Elena sit down on __the__ couch, while Frost__ takes a seat__in an armchair._

_Dwayne and the woman enter the room._

Dwayne: Hello, detectives and …... Elena. I'm not surprised to see you here. How are you doing?

Rizzoli: We ask the questions here, Mr. Wyzinsky.

Dwayne: Yes, of course.

Rizzoli: We're here to investigate the murder on Ethan Wise.

Dwayne: I understand, otherwise _**she **_wouldn't be here. (looks at Elena)

Rizzoli: What do you mean by that?

Dwayne: Well, _**Ethan **_would be here if it was _**her **_we were talking about. Its tragic.

Elena: Don't pretend you care! (stands up)

Rizzoli: Miss Wate, sit down please.

_Elena sits down._

Frost: Where were you this Saturday night, between 09.45 and 10.15 pm?

Dwayne: I was here, at home.

Rizzoli: Is there someone who can confirm that?

Woman: I can. He was here with me.

Rizzoli: And what is your name, ma'am?

Woman: Tracy Stewart.

Frost: What was the relationship like between Ethan and Seth Matthews?

Dwayne: As far as I know, it was a good one.

Rizzoli: Do you have any idea what he was doing at the crime scene, the night Ethan was murdered?

Dwayne: I have no idea, I only know I lost a good friend that night. (looks at Elena)

Rizzoli: Do you know anyone who would wanted to harm Ethan? Did he have any enemies?

Dwayne: Enemies? No, Ethan was the sort of guy everybody liked. But he recently had a fight with someone. It was pretty serious.

Rizzoli: Do you know his name?

Dwayne: As a matter of fact, I do. _**Her**_ name is Elena Wate. (looks at Elena)

_Shocked expressions on the faces of Rizzoli, Frost and Elena._

Elena: How did you know, huh? (stands up)

Tell me! Right now!

Dwayne: I knew you had feelings for him. But he turned you down, didn't he?

Elena: Shut Up, Dwayne! You don't know what you're talking about!

Dwayne: I don't?

_Rizzoli has to break them apart._

Rizzoli: I think we're done here. Thank you for your time.

Dwayne: It has been my pleasure. Bye, Miss Wate.

_Elena is still furious and Rizzoli has to drag her outside._

Elena: I will kill him!

Rizzoli: What the hell was that about? Are you hiding something from me?

Maybe this was a mistake.

Elena: Don't you get it? Don't you see what he's trying to pull off? He's placing the spotlights on ME, instead of himself! He's on to something. He has to be.

Rizzoli: How do you know that for sure? His accusation made a pretty big impression on you. On all of us, actually.

Elena: So, what? It's not about me right now!

Rizzoli: Yes, it is! You didn't tell me the whole story. God, Elena.

Elena: I'm sorry, but it's Dwayne. It can't be someone else.

Rizzoli: And how do you know that? Do you have any proof?

Elena: Haven't you heard what he said? He said 'I lost a good friend that night'. _**A **_friend. Not _**two. **_And did you see his face? Every time he said Ethan's name, he had this smug expression on his face.

Rizzoli: Is that all you've got?

Elena: Rizzoli, I _**know**_ him. He loves to be the center of attention and suddenly he doesn't want it anymore. Like I said, he's on to something.

Rizzoli: Okay, if that's all. Get in the car and I will drive you home.

Elena: So, you're gonna let him go? He killed Ethan for god's sake!

Rizzoli: Elena, what else can I do? I can't arrest a man because he had 'a certain' expression on his face.

Elena: So, you don't believe me? After all I've done for you to solve this case?

Rizzoli: Elena, I...

Elena: No, I've heard enough. It's not far away to my house. (tears fill her eyes)

Bye, detective. (walks away)

Rizzoli: Elena, wait.

_But Elena doesn't turn around._


End file.
